friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wiki1234xddd/Miraculous Rozdział 4. - Urodzinki i urodziny...
'Rozdział 4. - Urodzinki i urodziny' Dom Alyi------------------------- Cała szkoła która zgromadziła się u Alyi imprezowała do 4 nad ranem, niestety zapomnieli o szkole która zaczynała się za parę godzin, do tego jeszcze kolejne urodziny (Tak Chloe ma urodziny zaraz po Marinette :v dop.Autorki). 'Pierwszy jednak obudził się Adrien który spokojnie spał na pobliskiej ławce na balkonie, fiołkowooka spała na jego kolanach więc nie chcąc jej budzić wstał, wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zaniósł ją do pokoju Alyi. Skrzyp ławki spowodowany podnoszeniem Mari obudził również Nino i Alyę, zapomnieli jednak wyłączyć nagrywanie w telefonie więc mieli filmik z dzisiejszej nocy... ---- Szkoła----------------------------- -Chloe?-zapytała szukając przyjaciółki. -CZEGO?!-zapytała rozzłoszczona wytapetowana blondyna. -Nikogo nie ma w szkole... -JAKBYM TEGO NIE ZAUWAŻYŁA, DZISIAJ MOJE URODZINY I JESZCZE NIKT NIE ZŁOŻYŁ MI ŻYCZEŃ ! -tupnęła nogą na znak złości. -A-ale ja Ci złożyłam...-dodała niepewnie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy -NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO!-powędrowała do klasy. Sabrina przeniosła wzrok na podłogę tym samym spuszczając głowę, po chwili poczuła że ktoś dotyka jej ramienia, odwróciła się. -Nie przejmuj się nią, wiesz możesz zostać MOJĄ najlepszą przyjaciółką.... -Nie interesuje mnie ta propozycja, już za dużo kłamstw usłyszałam przez Ciebie. Chloe może i jest taka.... jaka jest, ale przynajmniej nie kłamie tak jak Ty.-odparła dumnie ruda na propozycję Lily. -Ona nie kłamie? Hah... Ale jesteś naiwna... Kiedyś poznasz prawdę..-po tych słowach poszła, dziewczyna patrzyła na znikającą postać Lily. ---- Klasa----------------------------------- *Nauczycielka wchodzi* -Dzień dobry-siadła przy biurku nie zwracając uwagi czy ktoś jej odpowie, czy nie. Gdy tylko usłyszała 3 głosy odpowiadające jej tym samym pojrzała na pustą (prawie) klasę.-Gdzie reszta? -Pewnie wagarują!-zaśmiała się niebieskooka po czym do klasy weszli Nino, Alya, Adrien i Marinette. -Przepraszamy za spóźnienie!-odparli równocześnie. -Dob...-nie dokończyła gdyż do klasy wparowała reszta klasy. -Dlaczego spóżniliście się na lekcje?-zapytała z zaciekawieniem. -EKHEM...-odwróciła się w kierunku całej klasy Chloe-NO ODPOWIEDZCIE. -Byliśmy...-zaczęła Juleka. -Na...-dodała Rose. -Yhh... byliśmy na urodzinach Marinette, niestety zaspaliśmy w domu Alyi i w ten sposób się spóźniliśmy-dokończył Max. -Rozumiem, zaczynamy lekcje.-westchnęła męczeńsko nauczycielka. -ŻE CO?! ODPUŚCI IM PANI TAKIE SPÓŹNIENIE?! TO JEST NIE DO PRZYJĘCIA!-wstała i po raz kolejny tupnęła nogą. -Odpuszczę im, a teraz usiądź grzecznie do ławki-rozkazała niebieskookiej. -MOJEMU TATUSIOWI TO SIĘ NIE SPODOBA!-wyjęła telefon -Nie takim tonem. Również nie spodoba mu się uwaga którą zaraz mogę wstawić. Po tych słowach blondynka usiadła w ławce i przez resztę lekcji się nie odzywała. ---- Koniec lekcji-------------------------- Chloe przechadzała się po korytarzu jak ''królowa wszyscy składali jej życzenia i dawali prezenty. W tym czasie Alya wyjmowała książki z szafki a rozmarzona Marinette opierała się o ścianę. -Dziwię się że ktokolwiek daje jej prezenty-zaśmiała się Alya spoglądając co się dzieje na korytarzu. -Tak-również zaśmiała się po czym wstała- I jeszcze te życzenia.. -Ja bym jej życzyła żeby przestała być taką zołzą-teraz wybuchnęły śmiechem, po kilku minutach koło nich zjawili się Adrien i Nino. Na powitanie blondyn ucałował fiołkowooką w dłoń a na policzkach Mari zagościły rumieńce co nie umknęło uwadze zielonookiego. -Czy ja coś przegapiłem? -odparł bez namysłu Nino -NINO!-krzyknęła na chłopaka. -Przegapiłeś?-równocześnie zapytali zakochani po czym spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. -No em...-Alya spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem-Nic, nic...-szturchnął Alyę by coś powiedziała. -No wiecie, bo my...-zamarła. -Wy, co?-zapytała podchodząc do Alyi-Co wy takiego przed nami ukrywacie? -brunetka unikała wzroku przyjaciółki która teraz patrzyła się na nią by wydusić z niej prawdę -No....-nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. -BO MY WAS NAGRYWALIŚMY, TEJ NOCY! PROSZĘ NIE PATRZCIE SIĘ JUŻ TAK NA MNIE!-wybuchnął Nino. -NAGRYWALIŚCIE?!-równocześnie odpowiedzieli ze strachem, zawstydzili się gdyż wtedy na balkonie poruszyli temat Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. -Czyli już wiecie?..-Mari spuściła głowę. -Ale o czym?-zdziwiła się Alya. -No że my...-nie dokończyła gdyż blondyn szturchnął ją ramieniem, spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem. -Jeszcze przed szkołą oglądaliśmy filmik i widocznie przegapiliśmy że jesteście RAZEM!-przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę(Heheh specjalnie w tamtym rozdziale napisałam ''przez jakiś czas ich nagrywali NIE OD POCZĄTKU :v dop.Autorki).'' -Razem?-zapytała fiołkowooka, oszołomieni sytuacją spojrzeli po sobie i zarumienili się. -No tak..-dodał Nino. -Taaak.. Bo jesteśmy razem, prawda kochanie?-uśmiechnął się flirciarsko i złapał ją za rękę, teraz Marinette zaczerwieniła się tak że wyglądem przypominała pomidora. -O...-oczywiście..-ledwo wydukała, Alya zaczęła piszczeć. -Będziecie parą numer jeden na moim bloguuu!-nie mogąc się powstrzymać skakała ze szczęścia. Po chwili zielonooki poczuł jak ktoś go dusi a właściwie mocno ściska jego szyję. -Adrienkuuuuuuuu! Przyjdziesz na moją imprezę urodzinową!-uradowała się, popychając Marinette która upadła na podłogę- Będziemy ogłoszeni jako król i królowa!-szepnęła tak żeby wszyscy ją słyszeli. -Nie pójdę i uważaj kogo popychasz.-momentalnie się zdenerwował. -JAK TO NIE PÓJDZIESZ?! MUSISZ IŚĆ! Przecież ja nikogo nie popchnęłam-dodała dumnie. -Ehh...-westchnął po czym pomógł wstać fiołkowookiej- Uważaj na moją dziewczynę- teraz to on odpowiedział dumnie i złapał swoją dziewczynę za rękę. -D-DZIEWCZYNĘ?!-załamała się-SABRINA!-poszła. -Uuuu!.. Głupiutka jędza się załamała!- zaśmiała się Alya. -To co...-złapał Alyę w talii Nino- Może wyjdziemy gdzieś razem? -Tak!-oderwała się od Nina- Pójdziemy na podwójną randkę! Może w niedzielę? -Ale ja nie mogę..-zasmuciła się-muszę zrobić projekty... -Może zrobisz w następnym tygodniu, księżniczko?-szczerzył ząbki po czym zrobił to samo co przyjaciel czyli przyciągnął do siebie łapiąc ją w talii- Hmm?... -N-no... d-dobrze?...-zbladła ''(Bielsza nie będzie XD dop.Autorki)'' -JEJ!- Alya chwyciła wszystkich i przytuliła. ---- Tymczasem u Chloe------------------------ -Chloe? Gdzie jesteś? -zapytała zdezorientowana Mireille. -CZEGO ZNOWU?! -Bo... ja chciałam dać Ci prezencik urodzinowy!-uśmiechnęła się promiennie- Mały, ale jest! -MAŁY?! ŻARTUJESZ SOBIE ZE MNIE?! - chwyciła prezent- PRZYJMUJĘ PREZENTY WYSOKOŚCI ADRIENA!-rzuciła go w krzaki. -Jak mogłaś?! Nawet nie wiesz ile się nad nim napracowałam...-klęknęła i zakryła twarz by ukryć płacz. -Jesteś żałosna! Sabrina idziemy!-rozkazała. ---- -Smutek i gniew.... To najlepszy towar dla mojej szatańskiej akumy!-(robi to co zwykle)- Leć moja mała akumo i przejmij kontrolę nad jej sercem... ---- Pokój Marinette---------------------------- -Uuuu, Mari ma randkę!-zaśmiała się Tikki -Randka... Ale to podwójna!-uśmiechnęła się -Teraz przynajmniej wiesz kim tak naprawdę jest Czarny Kot, to chłopak w którym od dawna się kochałaś! A Ty odrzucałaś jego zaloty!-wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Marinette po tych słowach uświadomiła sobie kiedy całował jej dłoń na powitanie, flirtował z nią na każdym kroku a co NAJLEPSZE pocałowała się z nim w Walentynki! -Czyli miałam swój pierwszy pocałunek z ukochanym, a on nawet tego nie pamięta..-podeszłą do okna by popatrzeć się w gwiazdy była noc, praktycznie niczego nie byłoby widać gdyby nie lampy które oświetlały bardzo dużo, spoglądając na ulicę zauważyla ludzi, uciekających ludzi. -Oł.. TIKKI, KROPKUJ!-wykrzyknęła i po chwili była Biedronką, wybiegła na ulicę. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, czarna postać uchroniła ją przed atakiem, teraz Biedronka leżała na plecach a Czarny Kot na niej, uśmiechnął się. -Witaj My Lady, trochę się spóźniłaś-nie próbował z niej zejść. -Spóźniłam?-przewróciła oczami. -Tak, teraz to ja wiem gdzie jest akuma i kto został nią zainfekowany!-powiedział pewny swego-A więc Akuma jest w czymś przypominającym prezent a zainfekowana osoba to Mireille Caquet. -Mireille?-nie mogła skojarzyć. -To ta co wygrała konkurs na pogodynkę, pamiętasz?-zaśmiał się i pomógł jej wstać. -Brawo kotku-pocałowała go w policzek, on zarumienił się. ---- pół godziny później-------------------------- -Zaliczone!-przybili żłówika -No to lecę!-uznała zmęczona -O nie, nie ma takiej opcji żebym zostawił Cię w takim stanie-powiedział troskliwym głosem. -Nie musisz...-wziął ja na ręce i zabrał do jej pokoju, nie zauważył że zasnęła w jego ramionach więc delikatnie położył ją na łóżko, kiedy to zrobił coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę a były to zdjęcia na ścianie. -Wow-zaśmiał się po cichu, przeniósł wzrok na Biedronka która przemieniła się w Marinette, nie chciał ją budzić ale podszedł do łóżka. -Słodkich snów, Księżniczko-ucałował ja w czoło i odszedł. ---- Impreza Chloe----------------------------------- -GDZIE SĄ WSZYSCY?!-krzyknęła rozgniewana blondyna na cały dom. -Już chyba nie przyjdą, jest 23:50..-podeszła bojąc się przyjaciółki -TERAZ DOPIERO TO ODKRYŁAŚ?!- nie wytrzymując poszła na taras, siadając na ławeczce przypomniała sobie o prezentach, po chwili wszystkie były otwarte. Chloe przyuważyła małe karteczki na których znajdowały się te same słowa : 'Wszystkiego najlepszego Chloe! (...) Ps; Nie moge przyjść na imprezę. 'Blondynka zaczęła płakać. -Chloe, proszę nie płacz..-pocieszała ją. -Ja.. Ja nie płaczę...-westchnęła ocierając łzy ''(NIE JA NIE PŁACZĘ FONTANNĘ UDAJĘ XD dop.Autorki)' -... Ja byłam dla wszystkich taka.. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach